Do dreams really come true?
by xxemz19xx
Summary: Sophia is the newest diva, her dream has finally come true... or has it? When her past catches up to her in the form of Wade Barrett. Crappy summary but please R R BARRETT/OC


_This is it_ Sophia thought as she stepped out on to the walkway, she had finally managed to sign a contract with WWE last month, after 3 years hard training; her plans and dreams were slowly falling into place. This was her first big storyline for the show. The match that was taking place was over and the crowd all turned to the diva walking towards the ring with a mic in her hand.

"_What have we here?"_ Cole said as Sophia entered the ring

"_I have no idea; it seems like Sophia our newest diva has something to say." _CM _Punk_ said as Sophia addressed the crowd.

Sophia was happily chatting to the crowd about how happy she was to have joined the RAW roster and that she was looking forward to the challenges that were ahead of her. She was about to announce her new alliance with John Morrison when Nexus's music interrupted her.

She stopped talking, and the crowd fell silent as the group headed down to the ring with Wade leading the way.

Wade signalled the men to surround the ring as he climbed in.

"_This does not look good for Sophia now." _Punk commented as Wade took the mic from Sophia's hand.

"Sophia first off, me and all of the Nexus would like to welcome you to RAW" The crowd booed as the Nexus leader started to talk. "We have also noticed how within the space of 1 month you have successfully beaten a number of top Divas."

"Your point Barrett?" Sophia asked. This situation was NOT in the script she was given earlier. She was seriously crapping herself but tried not to show it.

"My point is, I want you to join the Nexus."

"Really?" She stammered as she took a small step away from Wade "What if I refuse?" She asked

"Well you've obviously seen what we are capable of in the men's division; we would be more than happy to do the same to a woman."

"So I don't really have a choice" Sophia said

Wade smirked "If that's what you want to believe…"

Sophia nodded and quietly accepted the offer; Wade smiled and turned his attention towards the crowd who had started to boo at what had transpired in the ring. "Welcome to the Nexus Sophia; you made the right choice."

"Well this is interesting." Cole said as they watched the newest diva exit the ring.

"Very interesting indeed." Punk agreed.

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see; but my sources have told me Barrett and Sophia did used to train together back in the UK." Cole said

"I wonder what the history is between them." Punk commented as the members of Nexus left the ring.

* * *

"What the hell just happened out there Stuart?" Sophia shouted at Wade using his real name as he walked into the canteen.

"I want you to join the Nexus, it's that simple." Wade said slightly shocked that she used his real name.

"You're always the same!" She stopped herself as she noticed that the canteen had gone silent and everyone was watching their little drama unfold.

"Don't stop on our account, this makes for much better viewing then whatever Vince had come up with originally." The Miz smirked as he walked past them to pay for his juice.

"Whatever Mike." Sophia turned to carry on with her rant at Wade but he had vanished, _typical _she thought as she stormed out of the canteen.

She slammed her locker in frustration why does he make her feel like this? Why Nexus and why the hell now? When Wade and her trained together he had thought her abilities where a joke; he was always making her feel like the crap on the bottom of his shoe. But now he thinks she has potential; something fishy is going on she thought, as she sat to tie her trainer's laces. And this time she won't take any more crap from him.

* * *

She arrived at the hotel a few hours later; she threw her bags on to the spare bed and headed straight for the shower. She stood under the hot water for a while replaying the events that had happened earlier that night. It confused her, the more she thought about it, it made her want to give Wade a good thumping. He had successfully made her a "heel" in 5 minutes; this was definitely not how she wanted her WWE career to go. Well at least not to start off.

She stepped out of the shower, and quickly dried herself and changed into her favourite pair of comfy joggers and a yellow tank top. She was settling down in her bed watching a DVD her mum had sent her from England when there was a loud knock at the door.

Sophia pulled herself out of bed and shouted "I'm coming" as she walked to the door.

She opened the door to find Wade Barrett stood in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked "I really don't want to have to talk to you right now."

"Well I need to talk to you." Wade said

"No you don't! I think you should leave right now" Sophia replied.

"Look I know what you must think of me, after what has happened between us but I really do think you would be a great asset to the Nexus. Even if you don't trust me, you know I am not a liar." He said

"I guess you have a point, about not being a liar but I really think you should leave now." Sophia was getting annoyed and Wade could see it in her face.

"Ok I get the hint, I'll leave now but I want to talk to you tomorrow morning before we all head out to the arena." Wade asked.

"Fine, where shall I meet you?" Sophia asked.

"My room 9am."

"Ok fine 9am your room, got it. See you tomorrow." Sophia quickly shut the door and walked back to her bed. She pulled the covers around her and settled back to watching her DVD, when it hit her. What was she thinking! How could she agree so easily! She thumped the pillow in frustration as she realised she was playing right in to his hands again.

Wade smirked as he walked back down the corridor his plan was taking shape nicely and Sophia soon would be his.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I apologise if it was a bit choppy. I promise my next chapter will be better, it will also explain Sophia and Wade's past.

Please review and tell me what you think good/bad and anywhere in between xD


End file.
